Holiday Cheers Part 4
by Matt TH
Summary: The fourth tale in the epic 6 part series!
1. Chapter 1

Holiday Cheers Part 4

Copyright Matt, and Katy

By Chained Soul

Chapter I: A Specail Night

Thanksgiving had come around for the fourth time in the appartment. The appartment dwellers had only lived there for four years, since they started colledge. Most of them were about to finish colledge at the graduation in December. The group had gathered at Boss' table in his room. Thanksgiving was definatly Boss' holiday. Boss was a fabulous chef, and had good taste to match. Everyone always wondered why Boss wasn't a famous chef yet, and instead a appartment owner. "Hang on the turkey is almost ready, just a few more minutes", Boss said poking his head out of the kitchen door. The others were waiting with eagerness. "I can't wait!" Oxnard said practicly drooling. Oxnard always had the weakest will power when it came to food. Hamtaro always laughed at how hungry Oxnard got. Pepper had come up for another visit, so she was there next to Oxnard. Pepper was a sweat girl, but a little tomboyish. She was a country girl and had such a good sense of humor. Her smile was amazing though, it practicly lit up the room. Oxnard loved only her more than food. Nothing made him light up more than being around her. Hamtaro thought this was rather adorable at times. Bijou sat next to him patiently waiting for the food. Across from them Panda and Pashmina were holding each others hands and smiling at each other. Hamtaro looked over at Bijou and she smiled back at him. He leaned in and kissed her, and her face turned a faint red shade. Sandy was across the table talking to Maxwell. "So like I told him if he didn't stop I was gonna hurt him, and like he didn't, so WHAM!" Sandy said while imitating a swinging motion. "Ha ha, wow Sandy sounds like you and Stan don't always get along huh?" Maxwell asked. "Well mostly we fight a lot, and stuff, but then there are those other times where he can be so sweet. Recently though he is so depressed. He must still be getting over Aireal", Sandy said. "Well death of a loved one can be very hard on someone you know", Maxwell said to Sandy with comfort. "Yeah, I guess, but he has been studing a lot lately, and he says he is planing on passing school really well, and mabey even get a good job", Sandy said with pride. She sometimes had to rethink it in her head just to get it to go by, because the thought of Stan wanting to do good in school was just funny. She had known Stan since she was 15 years old and not once had she seen that kind of attitude. Stan's attitude was always, "live fast die fun." This motto did always seem to get him into trouble though. Sandy and Stan were seperated at birth, and she never found him until she was 15, but a lot had become different between them in that time. Sandy was only younger by a few seconds, and she was very athletic and performed well acedemicly. She was always a well behaved girl and always did things the proper way. Stan however was a loose cannon, he will let things go what ever way they want. He was always careless about things, and disorganized, which angered Sandy. If Sandy was in a disorganized position it would enrage her, so seeing Stan in them all the time made her angry. As much as she wanted to deny it, Stan was a hood no matter what. He was always a hood, no matter what she did, she couldn't change him. Just then Boss came into the room with a steaming turkey in his hands. Boss' hands were pretty big when you saw them, but he wouldn't hurt a fly. "I took all day making it, so I hope you all enjoy", Boss said with a smile and a bow. Oxnard grabbed some turkey and took a few quick bites. "Tell the chef I demand seconds of this amazing food!" Oxnard said. Everyone laughed at Oxnard's statement. A few more minutes passed and it fealt like Thanksgiving all over. Sandy and Maxwell were chating, and Dexter and Howdy were argueing, but this wasn't anything new. Bijou had her arms tightly around Hamtaro as he spoke with Oxnard. Panda had even taken the day off of work! Panda of course wanted to spend every minute of his time off with Pashmina. The feeling of Thanksgiving went all around, and somehow just for that brief day, all of the problems that occured during the past year had vanished. All was forgotten: Aireal's death, Leanne, Kelly, even the great depression Stan had aquired. The group was for the first time in so long happy. They all needed this meeting that was for sure, and Thanksgiving had brought it to them. Little did they know the next two weeks would be a time 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Oxnard's Confession

Sandy and Maxwell were sitting chatting idlely and making a few laughs every now and then. Hamtaro came out of his room to be greeted by Bijou, who followed him into the breakfast nook, where Sandy and Maxwell were. Sandy and Maxwell both smiled at Hamtaro and Bijou, Sandy making a smirk at them. "Hehe, up nice and early arn't we?" Sandy said with the smirk still on her face. Hamtaro and Bijou both blushed and obtained an embarrassed look. "Well it IS a Saturday isn't it?" Hamtaro said with a smile, but he was still blushing. "This is true", Sandy said. "Do you two plan on doing anything today?" Maxwell asked curiously. Maxwell's questions always seemed serious, he never did much sarcasticly. That was a strange quality about Maxwell, he was almost never sarcastic about anything. Maxwell was more serious than anyone could hope to be. Hamtaro looked at him and replied, "no not really." Maxwell nodded and continued his conversation with Sandy. Hamtaro and Bijou looked back at each other and smiled. The two sat down in some empty seats at the breakfast nook. Hamtaro and Bijou were about to engage in conversation like Sandy and Maxwell, when suddenly a nervous, and sad Oxnard walked in. All heads turned in his direction. Suddenly out of the back door walked a depressed, and careless looking Stan. "What's got your panties in a knot nancy?" Stan said with no expression on his face to Oxnard. Oxnard looked up at him, but then ignored him and collapsed in a chair sprawled out on the table. "Stan that was like so rude!" Sandy scolded. Stan gave her a nasty look, "Sue me", he then replied. Sandy was about to say something else in protest, but Maxwell stopped her. Attention then turned back to Oxnard. "What's wrong Oxnard?" Hamtaro asked. "It's Pepper..." Oxnard said gloomily. Bijou got a worried expression, and feared for the worst now. "V'what happened Oxnard?" Bijou said with her little french accent. "It's just... Nothing, forget about it..." Oxnard said still saddened. "Oh my, gosh did you two like?" Sandy said. "Like what?" Oxnard asked. "Break up?" asked Sandy. Sandy then looked again at the look on Oxnard's face which he was trying to hide into the table. "Oh my gosh, I can like tell by the look on your face that you did. It's ok Oxnard, I'm sure you'll find someone else out there, there's like plenty of other fish in the sea", Sandy added. "Sandy is right man, I'm sure you'll find someone", Hamtaro joined in. "Yeah we all know there are lots of girls flocking over being with a panzy", Stan said mockingly. "Stan, like lay off, this isn't the time for this!" Sandy yelled. "Hey Sandy you know what my ass looks like?" Stan asked. "Stan!" Sandy yelled again. "Well if not you should 'cause your going to be kissing it in about five seconds." Stan said with a huge smirk. "God damn it Stan, go lay an egg somewhere!" Sandy yelled. Stan just smirked, "Sandy practice safe sex, and go fuck yourself", Stan said while walking out. Sandy was shocked at what she just heard. "Why you little!" She yelled, but Stan was gone and Sandy wasn't heard by him. "God he makes me so angry!" Sandy exclaimed. "Sometimes I just wanna..." Sandy began but then was cut off by Maxwell. "Don't worry about it Sandy, he's not worth it", Maxwell said. "Stan sure 'az been iratible lately 'azn't he?" Bijou asked. "I don't know, mabey he's still bummed out about Aireal, or something, but anyway don't listen to him Oxnard you'll get over Pepper sooner or later." Sandy said. Oxnard sat up a little and stated something quietly. "What was that?" Hamtaro asked. Oxnard spoke up, "I said we didn't break up." "Well if you didn't break up then what's the problem?" Hamtaro asked. "Well, you see..." Oxnard started. "What is it, out with it", Maxwell said politely. "Well you know how Pepper is coming up again next weekend?" Oxnard said. "Yeah what about it?" Asked Sandy quite puzzled. "Well, I want to like um..." Oxnard started nervously. Everyone leaned in a little as if trying to get closer to the action. "I want to ask her to marry me..." Oxnard said turning bright red. "Like oh my gosh that is great!" Sandy exclaimed. "Yeah dude that rocks, I'm sure she'll say yes!" Hamtaro said excitedly. "Zis iz fantastique!" Bijou said very happy. "Yeah, if I can get the courage to ask her..." Oxnard said weakly. Hamtaro, Sandy, Maxwell, and Bijou all put there hands on Oxnard's shoulders. "Don't worry man, we'll make sure you do, don't worry about it", Hamtaro said. "Yeah you can like count on us!" Sandy said. All seemed well for Oxnard, but mabey not so much for Stan. If they wanted to get Oxnard the courage he needs, they would have to hope Stan stayed out of the way. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Stan in the Hood

Stan was walking downtown to meet his friends like he did almost every Saturday, and Sunday. Stan wasn't very religious, so he never went to church or anything. Stan's motto was "God hasn't done shit for me so screw him." Stan normaly was pretty well off when he went to see his friends, but today something was troubling him. Most of the time it was the death of his girlfriend Aireal that troubled him, his friends always offered their comfort to him about it, but they would never understand. Stan was truely in love with Aireal, it wasn't like all the other girls he had flirted with, this was real. Aireal's death caused something to be lost in Stan, something that has not come back yet. Sandy was so sad to see him never smile, or do all the fun things he used to, but especaily she missed him singing. Stan didn't sing in public, but he had always sang to her when she was feeling down, and recently he hasn't not even once. Aireal's death was something Stan would probably never get over, but it wasn't what was bugging him this morning. Stan had just one thing playing again and again in his mind, "God damn it Stan I hate you! Sometimes I wish I was an only child!" These were the words of Sandy just yesterday. Stan had been being a real pain to everyone lately, and nasty to all, but he had never pushed someone into hating him. It would've been fine to him, but it was his own sister, his own flesh and blood, and the only one he really cared about right now. Sandy was an important part of Stan's life, but he hated to admit it. Stan was bizzare that way, he never told Sandy how important she was to him. He always saw this as part of "being a guy", and thought a guy should never say that he loves his sister, although he knew he did. The air was cold on this late November day, it was only two days past Thanksgiving. Stan remembered almost everything that happened on Thanksgiving, including the fact that he didn't eat much of the food Boss had prepared, and thinking about it made him hungry. Stan made it further down town a few blocks and ran into a gang of his friends. "Stan, my man what's up my brother?" Said one of them. He was tall and had a black hooded sweatshirt on, and the hood covered his head, he was pretty muscular as well. His name was Ryan, he was a born and raised Hood from birth, Stan had grown up around here so him and Ryan knew each other since childhood. Stan and Ryan had a lot in common, arrogence, stubborness, and they were both raised hoods. No matter how much anyone would deny it, Stan would always admit that no matter what he did, he was a hood. Stan always saw himself as a hood, and that's why he didn't like the cops, and he seems to keep quiet about anything. Sandy had always told Stan on how bright he was, but Stan knew that there was no further education or career in his future. Stan gave a hi-five to Ryan. "Not much Rye", Stan said. Rye was Ryan's street name, and Stan's was Saber. They always called him that because they say he looked sort of like a tiger. "Saber, what you been doing dog?" Asked Rye. "Nothing..." Stan replied quite plainly. "Aw come on Saber, you aint still bumming over your girl are ya?" Asked Rye. "Sort of..." Stan replied. "Saber, there's plenty more fish in the sea, man, you gotta get over her man", Rye said. Stan wasa little irrated. "It's not that simple", Stan said. "Brother, you got potentional, you need to get over her and move on with your life." Said Rye. "What do you mean potentional?" Stan asked. "Brother you could end up in a nice place, and with a good life if you play your cards right", Rye said. "What you talking about Rye you and I about about as smart as a wooden plank, why would I achieve more than you?" Stan asked. "Because brother, you got a sister that cares about you and friends who give a damn where you end up, don't piss all that away just so you can go and screw around and wreck all that you have gonig for you, we don't choose the way we live, we just live it Saber", Rye said. Stan said nothing, for he knew Rye was right. Stan knew he shouldn't waste all that was working for him just because of one mishap. He would have to move on eventually, but when would this happen? He still fealt pained from Aireal, and even pain from his own sister. No matter how many people told Stan that he was worthless, and would never amount to anything, Sandy had never turned him down. Sandy would never strike him down, Sandy would never turn her back on him, Sandy cared about him. Stan fealt guilty then, because he never showed Sandy the same attitude towards her that she showed towards him. No matter how mad Sandy was at him, it always passed, and she would never say that Stan was "worthless", or "a waste", Sandy knew Stan had potentional, and apperantly so did Rye. Stan had some thinking to do. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: Oxnard's Question

Oxnard was very nervous about asking Pepper. He didn't know what she would think about it. Of course he had only one thing in mind, and that was how much he loved Pepper. He needed to ask her soon, for if he held out any longer, he would go insane. He had to ask her. It was dark out and he had invited Pepper to the appartment after she got back from shopping. She had agreed not knowing what he was going to do. Oxnard had everything prepared everything for when she returned. Oxnard kept staring at the ring he had got for her. It had cost him a month of saving all his spare cash to buy it. All together it has costs him $3000, a lot for him, for he had only a part time job, and had to pay rent and all, but it was worth it. He only got the best for his love Pepper. Pepper had been running a little late, but Oxnard was patient. Oxnard was sitting at the breakfast nook table, with no lights on, but candles lit all over. The others were waiting around and hiding to see it happen. The group didn't want to miss the joy that Oxnard would soon have. Oxnard was nervous, but still had no doubt that he wanted to be with Pepper forever. Oxnard was waiting anxiously for Pepper. Pepper had finnaly arrived wearing her red country jacket, and took it off, and hung it on the coat rack near the door. She walked upstairs and peeked in Oxnard's room, to find he wasn't there. "Oxy hun, where are you?" Called Pepper. Oxnard fealt a little less nervous upon hearing Pepper's gentle voice. Pepper made her way down the hall. Oxnard could feal her footsteps getting closer to the room. Oxnard fealt his blood begin to rush, and his heads sweat. Pepper walked into the room and gazed around at the candles. She then looked at Oxnard who she could see was smiling. "What's with all the candles, sweetie?" Asked Pepper. Oxnard blushed. "It's a suprise for you", Oxnard said face flushed with red. "A suprise! How sweet of you Oxy baby!" Pepper said with a bright smile. Oxnard always loved her smile. She looked around and then back at Oxnard. She then sat down at the table and smiled at Oxnard. "So whats this suprise all about Oxy?" Pepper asked. Oxnard fealt more sweat trickle down his neck. He had never been as nervous in his entire life. "Pepper..." Oxnard began. She looked up at him, "Hm?" She asked. "Well Pepper, you see, I love and..." Oxnard began. Pepper's face turned red as she replied, "I love you too." Oxnard fealt a little more confident at this point, "well like I said I love you, and I want us to be together forever", he said. "Aw I do to Oxy", Pepper said with a deeper blush. "Well that's why I got you something", Oxnard said with a blush to match Pepper's. "Aw, what did you get?" Pepper asked curiously. "Well..." Oxnard said. Oxnard got up and walked over to Pepper's chair and took her hands, and she stood up as well. She starred into his eyes and waited for what he had planned. Oxnard reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box he had. He opened it and looked directly into Pepper's eyes. "Pepper..." He began but was extremely nervous now. Pepper's eyes got big and she was awaiting what Oxnard had to say. "Yes Oxy?" She asked. "I want us to be together forever, so that's why I wanted to know if you would marry me?" Oxnard said as his face turned completely red. Pepper looked up and him and smiled widely. "Oh Oxnard of course I'll marry you!" Pepper said excited. She jumped into Oxnard's arms and held him tightly. "Oh Oxnard I love you so much, and I'm glad you asked me this!" Pepper exclaimed still excited. The others came out and yelled, "suprise!" Pepper jumped and they all came out smiling. Just then as people were conversing and talking of excitement between Pepper and Oxnard, Stan walked into the room. Everyone looked over at Stan. "Like Stan Oxnard and Pepper are going to get married!" sandy exclaimed. "Wonderful..." Stan said walking away not truely caring. Didn't seem to truely matter to Stan, then again nothing did. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: Bijou's Walk

Oxnard had asked Pepper to marry him finnaly. Bijou knew that those two were meant for each other from the day they met. Oxnard truely loved her, and she loved him back. No doubt that one day they would be married and have a bunch of little kids to raise. The very thought warmed Bijou on this cold winter day. It was November thirtieth the last day of the month. Bijou was happy for Oxnard and Pepper, but now for some reason she fealt anxious for her and Hamtaro to get married. They had been dating for about a year now, so perhaps it was to soon. Bijou did love Hamtaro though, but she didn't want to rush him. They were still young so perhaps it was to soon. Oxnard was in fact two years older than Hamtaro, and three years older than Bijou. The strange thing about Oxnard and Pepper, was she was a year older than him, but that didn't matter to Oxnard. She always wondered what it was like to be married. She always liked being at weddings, which Oxnard's and Pepper's was tommorow. She longed to see herself at the altar with Hamtaro. She fealt quite excited about the wedding now. She wondered what kind of flowers would be there, but then laughed for she fealt like Pashmina. Pashmina absolutely adored flowers of all colors, and sizes. Pashmina was strange that way. Bijou made her way around town saying hello to those who knew her. She was always polite. Bijou then thought about Hamtaro again. Jis hand on her face, and his warm skin touching her, she fealt a lot warmer on this cold day thinking about it. Suddenly she had realized that while seh was day dreaming, she had wandered outside of town. She was at a small mountain cliff and saw a trail that led up the backbone of the mountain. She ahd always seen that peek from the appartment, but had never been up it. She didn't think anyone had. She had never thought about it untill now. She remembered kids at school saying it had "The Curse of Forgotten." The curse was that anyone that died on that mountain peek would be forever cursed there, and their soul could never pass on, and they would spend the rest of their days stuck there. Bijou didn't believe in stupid curses, so this didn't bother her. She walked up the trail slowly, looking at the scenery on the way up. She then noticed that there wasn't a single animal here. She then noticed a terrible stench. She looked left and right to find it's source. She then peeked over the side of the mountain, and saw human remains over the side. "Guess somev'one had an accident..." Bijou said slowly. She then stopped peering at the fallen ones and continued walking. Bijou had gained a sense of strength around dead, even since the whole Kelly incident had started, but that was over now. She walked slowly to the top. Soon she reached the top of the mountain and gasped for breath as she reached the top. She took a few deep breathes to get back to normal breathing. She then aproached the side of the cliff that hung there. She peeked over to see the most beautiful view of the entire city! She could even see the appartment from there! She saw Hamtaro and Stan talking out front as well. This was an amazing view, and even more there was a small fountain of water near by, which some how hadn't frozen yet. The water had to have been kept warm by some kind of underground heat source she thought. The water she noticed was cyrstal clear, and looked like spring water. She wasn't thirsty, so she didn't take a drink, also she didn't drink anything that wasn't out of a proper container. Everything had to be proper for Bijou, or it just wouldn't work. None the less she descended down the mountain with one thought on her mind: Oxnard's wedding. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: The Wedding

The wedding day had finnaly came. Oxnard stood up front messing this his tie, waiting for them to bring Pepper down the isle. Hamtaro, his best man, stood there with encouragement to Oxnard. He didn't say anything, but Oxnard could tell what he was thinking. Oxnard was more nervous than he had ever been in his whole life, and that was saying something. Oxnard got nervous about possibly everything! He was just shy, not like he was a wimp or anything. Hamtaro couldn't wait for them to be married, for Oxnard deserved only the best, plus his tie was beggining to annoy him. Bijou stood on the other side and giggled to him as she was a bride's maid. Hamtaro thought she looked adorable in her white dress. He began to imagine what it would be like at their wedding. He didn't think now wasa right time to ask her though, he wanted to wait a little longer before he gave her that kind of comitment. He didn't want to pressure her or anything. Soon all began to sit down as Pepper walked slowly down the isle. Hamtaro peeked around the room and was disapointed that, of course, Stan didn't show up. He had lsot hope on Stan for that moment, but then was shocked to see Stan walk in and sit down, and smiled at him. Hamtaro Smiled back and then aserted his attention to the bride and groom. Hamtaro really didn't pay attention to the whole wedding ceremony, but did remember handing Oxnard the ring, and how he kissed the bride. The after party was a lot of fun. Everyone had engaged into light conversation. Hamtaro made his way over to Stan who was talking to Oxnard, Bijou, and Pashmina. "So do you feal any different Oxnard?" Asked Pashmina. "Well I'm hungry that's for sure", Oxnard said stuffing another peice of food into his mouth. The two girls giggled, and Stan rolled his eyes. Hamtaro got a little closer and the girls greeted him, along with Oxnard. Of course Oxnard's greeting was hard to understand as the food was still in his mouth. "Hey Stan", Hamtaro said trying to get his attention. Stan looked over at him, and replied, "hey." Hamtaro was curious about what Stan had been up to, but didn't want to seem to nosey about it so he decided to beat around the bush, rather than ask straight forward. "I see you decided to come to the wedding", Hamtaro said raising an eyebrow. "Yeah I did", Stan said plainly. "Why? I thought you didn't want to come?" Hamtaro asked. "Well I didn't at first, 'cause I was fealing really low, but then realized, that it's not about me, it's about Oxnard and Pepper. I also decided that I'm going to move to go to a better colledge", Stan said. Move!? This was completely shocking to Hamtaro. Hamtaro tried to stay calm about it though. "Where you heading?" Asked Hamtaro trying to stay calm. "Phildalphia", Stan said in a normal tone. "Philly?" Asked Hamtaro. Stan's eye met Hamtaro's, "Yeah Philly", Stan said. "Why there?" Asked Hamtaro. "Philly is my hometown, and I got friends there that can help me set up for when I'mm going to my new school", Stan said. Hamtaro was sad that his friend was leaving, but then he fealt happy for Stan, for he was going to go to a great school, and even meet his old friends again back in Philly. Hamtaro didn't like Philly though, to many hoods there, and they were all blood thirsty. It wasrough out there, a couple of mistakes and your dead down there. Hamtarao knew that it took real street smarts to survive out there, but if anyone had them it was Stan. Stan was raised on the streets of Philly, and he was a hardcore person. Stan had what it took to survive. When he was eight he had a full time job, so he definatly could make it out there. Stan was that one kind of person that could just last through anything. Thick or thin Stan could take it. This news would crush the rest though, for this meant thier family was breaking up slowly. He knew Oxnard and Pepper would leave eventually as well, for they were married now, would they all never see each other again? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: Good Bye my Family

It was December twelth, and only days after Oxnard's and Pepper's wedding. Stan had all his things packed and so did everyone else. Apparently Hamtaro was right, and they all were gonig to be borken up. Hamtaro himself had even decided to leave. Him and Bijou were going to find a house somewhere, and mabey get married soon. Oxnard and Pepper wanted to start a farm and have some kids and live out in the country. It was perfect for them, because htey both loved the country. Dexter, and Howdy quit argueing and decided to open up a store outside of town together. Hamtaro knew these two's store wouldn't last long, for they couldn't stand each other for more than five minutes. Panda and Pashmina were going to move out and start a new shop for Panda, and they of course would be taking the now 8 year old Cappy, and 7 year old Penelope. Those two were growing up so fast. Hamtaro still remembers when they were in kindergarden. Bijou had metioned something about wanting to go visit France, and Hamtaro thought it was a good idea so he figured they would be heading there for a while as soon as they left. Jingle had left on a journey for knowledge, and said he wouldn't be returning. Maxwell, and Sandy had decided they were going to head to Harvard for Maxwell, who had recieved a full scholarship to it. Everyone always expected this out of him, for he was really smart and anything less would be unfair to him. Everything for everyone was packed and set to leave. The group gathered at the front door, for one last time. "Hamtaro you'd best be like good to Bijou, or we will find you", said Sandy in a playful tone. "Ha ha, I will, you take care too Sandy", Hamtaro said with a smile. Sandy smiled back and replied, "I will." Stan came up to Sandy and hugged her and walked out the door. It was always stan's style not to get to emotional about good byes, for he just wanted things to be said and done. Boss came back up to the group with a "For Rent" Sign in his hands. "I never thought I'd see this again", Boss said with a smirk. The group laughed a little. "Now if any of you need a place to stay, if things don't work out, we're always here", Boss said kindly. "Thanks Boss you were always good to us man", Oxnard said. "And you never once hesitated to help out", Bijou joined in. "Yeah and we are gonig to miss you man", Hamtaro said. Boss smiled and then put the sign in the window and left down the hall. The others all went out the door and shut it on their way out. Hamtaro took one last look around the hall and appartment, that he was leaving behind. He had spent some of the best years of his life here, and now he was leaving. He fealt like he was truely grown up now, he wasn't a kid anymore. He placed the keys on the table by the door and whispered, "so long my friends, you will always be in my memories." With that he shut the door behind him for one last time. He walked down to the taxi that Bijou had waiting for him. As he drew nearer and nearer, he fealt like part of him had died, but also part had just been born...

The End 


	8. FAQs

FAQs

Q: WHERE IS KELLY!?

A: Kelly plays little to no role in this story, but you will figure out what happened to her later.

Q: Why is this one so short?

A: I had a lot of in depth stuff, but it was cut due to lack of time.

Q: What was with the ending!?

A: It's a plot builder ok, you'll find out more in HC5 P

Q: Will Kelly come back?

A: Wait and see. 


End file.
